Ryo und der Alkohol
by SonGohansVidel
Summary: Tja , hmm ... naja ! Meine Story , wie Dee und Ryo ENDLICH zusammen kommen ! ^^; Viel Spaß beim lesen ! Lemon kommt später sicher noch , falls irgendwer es lesen sollte...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Also ... Ryo und Dee gehören nicht mir und ich habe sie mir nur mal ausgeliehen um mal zu Fake eine hirnkranke Fanfiction zu schreiben , die mir irgendwie in den Kopf kam als ich "memories" vom MOON Album von meinem geliebten Gaku gehört habe ! Oh ich liebe es wenn er hoch singt ... aber das ist eine andere Geschichte , wahrscheinlich bald bei Music unter JRocks nach zu lesen , falls es irgendwenn interessiert ;) Warnung: Mal schauen ..... Vielleicht extreme sap Gefahr ??? ^^;  
  
Ryo und der Alkohol  
  
Ryo wachte mit dem wunderbarem Gefühl auf , sich in einer Umarmung zu befinden. Dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich zu einem Schwarm Schmetterlinge (*heul* KAMI!!! Eine Minute Schweigen für Kami bitte !) , der in seinem Magen flog , als er die Augen öffnete und sah wer ihn da umarmte...  
  
Nichts ist so schön , wie in den Armen der Person auf zu wachen , die du von ganzem Herzen liebst .... dachte er und strich Dee ein Strähne seiner wilden Haare aus dem Gesicht .  
  
Ja , dass er Dee liebte , wusste er jetzt , aber er wusste nicht , wie er es ihm sagen sollte.... Er war einfach zu schüchtern . Er war es schon immer gewesen , wenn es um Sachen wie Liebe ging und jetzt musste er sich eingestehen , dass er auf Männer stand ... Wenn er nicht wusste wie er selbst damit um gehen sollte , wie sollte er dann auch noch damit um gehen können mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein ? Nein , er musste erstmal vollständig akzeptieren , dass er ... dass er schwul war!  
  
Da Dee noch schlief , konnte er sich ungestört an ihn kuscheln und nachdenken. Wie war es eigentlich dazu gekommen , dass er mit Dee in einem Bett lag ?! Ryo erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Och komm schon Ryo , lass uns tanzen !" flehte Dee Ryo an.  
  
"Nein , ich will aber nicht !!! Versteh das doch bitte Dee !" sagte Ryo entschlossen und drehte sich von Dee weg. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich von hinten an Ryo heran zu schleichen und ihn dann mit Schwung um zu drehen und hin und her zu wirbeln. Kichernd meinte er : "Hey , schließlich ist dieser Song von einem Japaner !" er zwinkerte Ryo zu , der schließlich aufgab.  
  
"Na gut , wenn's dich glücklich macht ...!" sagte er und schon tanzten die beiden zu "Soleil" (Muha ;) Is natürlich von Gaku-chan und mega goil ^^)  
  
Ryo lachte , er musste zu geben : Das tanzen mit Dee machte DEFINITIV Spaß !  
  
"Na , hast du Spaß Ryo ? Ich hab dir doch gesagt , dass es Spaß macht !" meinte Dee lachend , während er Ryo durch die Gegend wirbelte Nachher hatten sie noch ein wenig getrunken und Dee hatte , wie hätte es auch anders sein können , vieeeeeeeeeeel mehr getrunken als Ryo und war besoffen zusammen gebrochen. Ryo wollte ihn so nicht allein zuhause lassen und hatte ihn in sein Bett gebracht und sich neben ihn gelegt . Dee hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und beide waren mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen.  
  
END FLAHSBACK (Flaschen backen ^^ Ich mach dumme Witze , ich weiß -.-)  
  
~~ Tsuzuki ?!  
  
Komban wa ^^ Ich würd sagen heute ist der 12.8.02 ?! Hm , ich denke Martin (bzw Braddy) , wird der einzige lebende Mensch sein , der auf die Idee kommt , bei Fake mal nach deutschen Fanfiction zu suchen und das auch nur , wenn ich ihn daraufhin weise , dass ich hier was gepostet habe , ne Brad-san? Also Braddy ! Ich hoffe du hattest gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz viel Spaß in Finnland (hast hoffentlich nicht vergessen mir ne Karte zuschreiben , ne ? ) Hab dich gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz dolle vermisst (hör auch noch gerade Missing von Gaku .) ^^; Wenn du mehr von dieser Fanfiction willst und findest , dass ich mich mal an ne Gaku Fanfiction (Brennst du mir denn nu Mars von Inke *lieb schau* und Rebirth , wenn sie es hat ? Kriegst auch Moon ^^) ranwagen soll , dann sag an ^^ Ich fang sie gleich schon mal an , ne ? Und wenn du sie nicht lesen willst , post ich sie einfach nicht ! Hmm , wie soll ich bloß anfangen ... Es wird aber sicher eine Masa+Gaku ^^ Das steht fest !  
  
Hab dich ganz dolle lieb *megaknuddel* dein Schuschu !  
  
PS: Du bist mit Norman (es gibt sicher noch ein paar nette Jungs , aber die sind nicht so nett wie ihr ^^) der netteste und Verständnis vollste Junge , den ich kenne ! Und du bist definitiv nicht so verrückt wie Norman (der wollte mich neulich andauernd beißen .) ! Wollt dir hier nur mal danken , dass du immer so nett zu mir bist ^^; *knuddel+knuff+knutsch* 


	2. Wenn Ryo zu viel trinkt ....

Disclaimer: Wie schon im ersten Teil gesagt : Dee und Ryo gehören leider nicht mir und ich verdiene auch leider kein Geld hier mit ! Warnung: Nun ja .. Habt ihr mal das Buch "Mondscheintarif" gelesen ? Geht um ... K ! Jetzt hatte er angerufen ! Und wir telefonieren gerade ! Shonen Ai ! Yaoi ! Tja , ich telefoniere halt nebenbei ! Hab's doch nicht mehr geschafft nebenbei zu tippen!  
  
Ryo und der Alkohol 2  
  
Irgendwie muss ich Dee das Trinken abgewöhnen ! Aber wie ... ? Es muss doch irgendeinen Weg geben ihm klar zu machen , dass er sich blamiert , wenn er andauernd besoffen ist ! grübelte Ryo  
  
Und ihm kam eine Idee ... Sie war zwar nicht ganz einfach um zu setzen , aber naja .... Was würde er nicht alles tun um Dee zu helfen?  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Abend nach der Arbeit war Ryo wieder mit zu Dee gekommen . Bicky hatte er zu Carol gebracht , damit er wusste , dass es Bicky gut geht.  
  
Nun muss ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen , dass wird nicht einfach für mich sein (denkst du für mich ? Ich hab ja auch keine Ahnung , wie ich dat hier halbwegs glaubwürdig rüber bringen kann .), aber irgendwie muss es doch zu schaffen sein ! dachte Ryo .  
  
"So und was wollen wir jetzt machen , Ryo ?" fragte Dee mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht . "Irgendwelche besonderen Pläne?"  
  
"hmm , eigentlich nicht , aber .." Ryo zog eine Wodkaflasche aus seiner Tasche "... eigentlich wollte ich zusammen mit dir etwas trinken !"  
  
Dee fielen fast ie Augen aus dem Kopf . Wa-was ? RYO UND HARTE ALKOHOL ??? Aber Moment ... er kann sicher nicht viel ab *g* MEINE CHANCE !!!! HA ! Nichts anmerken lassen , sonst überlegt er sich dat nochmal!  
  
"Ok ! Wer sind sie und was haben sie mit Ryo gemacht ?" fragte Dee.  
  
"HEY ! Ich darf ja wohl auch einmal Alkohol konsumieren , oder ? Ich bin schließlich alt genug !" empörte sich Ryo.  
  
Dee musste sich den Mund mit seinen Händen zu halten , um nicht in schallendes Gelächter aus zu brechen . Das war einfach zu süß ! Na mal schauen , was heute abend noch so passiert .... dachte er sich.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~~1 Stunde später ~~~~~~~*  
  
"Isch meine du hascht ja irgendwie rescht ! Rossch isch ein Arschlosch ! (ich hoffe man kann ihn verstehen !) , aber er isch unscher Schef ! Dasch muscht du akscheptieren , Dee !" grölte ein ziemlich besoffener Ryo.  
  
"Na wenn du meinst Ryo !" sagte Dee , der sich heute Mal zurück gehalten hatte (WOW er hat es geschafft !) um zu beobachten , was mit Ryo passieren würde , wenn er zu viel getrunken hatte. "Noch einen Schluck ?"  
  
Ryo nickte eifrig und meinte lallend : "Sischer ! Wasch fragscht du noch ?"  
  
Nachdem ihm Dee noch ein Glas eingegossen hatte , trank Ryo es mit einem Schluck aus. Das war definitiv zu viel für sein Magen.  
  
".. purps...Mir isch schlescht , Dee ....!" schluchzte Ryo , der nun weiß ihm Gesicht war. "Isch glaub isch musch gleisch gotzen !" Mit diesen Worten rannte Ryo zum Badezimmer , dicht gefolgt von Dee.  
  
Kaum hatte Ryo das Klo erreicht , entleerte er auch schon seinen Magen in ihm. Dee stellte sich hinter ihn und streichelte ihm beruhigten den Rücken.  
  
"Ja ! Kotz alles aus. Sonst hast du morgen tierische Kopfschmerzen !" erklärte Dee Ryo.  
  
Nach 10 Minuten hatte sich Ryo's Magen beruhigt und er spülte sich seinen Mund mit Odol (ich denke ihr geht alle "Odol"?`) aus und wischte sich den Mund ab. Danach setzte er sich zitternd auf den Badewannenrand.  
  
"Oh man ... so was mach ich nie wieder ! NIE!" brachte Ryo zitternd raus.  
  
Dee lachte leise. "Woher wusste ich nur , dass du so was sagen würdest ?" Er half Ryo ins sein Schlafzimmer und setzte Ryo auf sein Bett. Dann legte er sich auf sein Bett und zog Ryo sanft in seine Arme.  
  
"Warum hast du eigentlich heute so viel getrunken ? Du trinkst doch sonst nicht so viel , damit du nicht betrunken wirst. Das hier ist eine verkehrte Welt !" fragte Dee , denn immer noch zitternden Ryo.  
  
Ryo wurde sofort knallrot.  
  
~Tsuzuki WENN IHR WOLLT , DASS ICH WEITERSCHREIBE , SCHICKT MIR REVIEWS!  
  
Komban wa ^^ 21.08.02 Gomen , dass ich so spät schreibe , aber normalerweise schreibe ich in der Schulzeit immer so gegen 8 rum und da hab ich jetzt keine Zeit mehr ! Muss nämlich immer mit meinem Freund telefonieren ! KONNY ICH LIEBE DICH ^^ OK ! Danke für eure Reviews ! Ich hoffe euch gefällt der 2. Teil auch ganz gut ! Hmm ich denke aber er ist nicht so wirklich gelungen! Werd ihn wahrscheinlich nochmal überarbeiten , aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen ! Bis zum nächsten Teil ! Ich hab euch alle ganz dolle lieb ^^ 


	3. Schaffen sie's die Sache zu klären ?

Disclaimer: Dee und Ryo gehören leider leider nicht mir ! ó.ò Und ich verdiene leider auch kein Geld hiermit ! ^^ Warnung : shonen Ai ! Uhm .. *guck was ich bei den anderen Teilen geschrieben hab* Yaoi ! ZEITMANGEL !!!!!!!!!!!!! ES IST ZIEMLICH KURZ ! *heul*  
  
  
  
Ryo und der Alkohol 3  
  
"Also .. Ich .. ich wollte ..." stotterte Ryo Scheiße , wie soll ich ihm das jetzt erklären? Ich meine es würde mir sicher helfen , wenn sich nicht alles um mich herumdrehen würde!  
  
"Ja ? Sprich dich aus !" sagte Dee , während er Ryo sanft durch seine Haare strich.  
  
"Ich wollte dir zeigen .." HEY! Warum streichelt er mir durch meine Haare????!!!! "..wie blöde es ist , wenn man zusammen etwas mit .. Argh , dass ist so schwer aus zu drücken ! Also ! Es ist ziemlich dumm , wenn man sich auf einen netten Abend mit jemanden ,den man sehr gerne mag, freut und der dann nachher total besoffen ist !" versuchte Ryo zu erklären , wobei er ziemlich rot im Gesicht wurde.  
  
Dee starrte ihn verblüfft an. "Was? Du hast dich absichtlich besoffen , damit ich mich nicht mehr besaufe ? ... Und du hast mich "sehr gerne" ?" Nun musste Dee Ryo angrinsen  
  
Ryo drehte sein Gesicht weg , so dass er Dee nicht in seine Augen gucken musste.  
  
Er drehte nervös seine Hände hin und her und flüsterte zögerlich: "Ich habe nie gesagt , das .... das... ich dich" er schluckte "......sehr gerne hab..."  
  
Dee's Grinsen wurde zu einem sanftem Lächeln. Langsam , um Ryo nicht noch nervöser zu machen , legte er seine eine Hand unter dessen Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu sich.  
  
"Aber du wolltest es mir sagen , nicht wahr ?" fragte Dee.  
  
Ryo sah wehleidig in die grünen Augen , die er so liebte . "Ich ... Dee .... also .... Ich ...!" Ryo schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und sprang schnell vom Bett auf und rannte ins Bad. Dort übergab er sich noch einmal.  
  
Seufzend folgte Dee ihm Ich war so nah dran ..  
  
Als Dee das Bad betrat lehnte Ryo mit geschlossenen Augen an dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken.  
  
"Alles ok , Kleiner ?" fragte Dee und strich sanft über Ryo's Rücken.  
  
Dieser öffnete die Augen und nickte langsam. "Ich denke schon...!" Ryo spülte sich den Mund aus und gähnte dann herzhaft. "Wenn du nicht's dagegen hast ... kann ich vielleicht bei dir schlafen? Ich .. ich bin so müde!" fragte Ryo mit knallrotem Kopf.  
  
Dee antwortete grinsend: "Was sollte ich dagegen haben ?" Als Ryo bei seinen Worten noch röter wurde , musste Dee lachen. "Ich werde dir schon nichts tun! Komm." Dee nahm Ryo's Hand und zog ihn hinter sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dann holte er aus seinem Schrank einen Schlaf anzug und gab ihn Ryo. "Hier sieh den an , der müsste dir eigentlich passen!"  
  
Erwarten guckte er auf Ryo , als dieser keine Anstalt machte sich um zu ziehen und ihn nur mit knallrotem Kopf anstarrte , hob Dee resignierend die Arme . "Ok , ok . Ich geh ja schon !" Er schnappte sich seine Schlafhose und ging ins Wohnzimmer um sich dort um zu ziehen.  
  
"Arigato ..." murmelte Ryo und begann sich aus zu ziehen.  
  
~Tsuzuki WENN IHR WOLLT , DASS ICH WEITERSCHREIBE , SCHICKT MIR REVIEWS!  
  
Konnichi wa 23.10,02 Entschuldigt bitte , dass ich erst so spät schreibe =v.v= *sich schäm* Ich hab nur an mich gedacht. Aber es war auch immer dumm. Da fängt man hier an weiter zu schreiben und dann klingelt das Tele und man wird gefragt ob man Zeit hat , dann steht auch ab und an mal der "Boyfriend" vor der Tür , Arbeiten in der Schule und plötzlicher Urlaub. Ich hoffe euch gefehlt der dritte Teil , trotzdem , obwohl er so blöde geworden ist . Hab euch alle lieb und danke für eure Reviews ! Werde versuchen , jetzt wieder regelmäßig zu schreiben. eure Rini 


End file.
